Life of Blood
by InvisibleeInk
Summary: Every 10 moons, 16 cats meet their doom. In every four clans, four cats are picked to be put in this sick game. Only one can survive, only one will win. The prize? Their life. 15 lives are lost as the four clans fall apart. But what happens when one cat starts to bend the rules?
1. Prologue

**TITLE - Life of Blood**

**AUTHOR - lost moon falling in stars and **

**RATING - T for blood, death and such**

**GENRE - Adventure, romance**

**FANDOM - Warriors**

**A/N: **_To the lovely people reading this, this story is for the SecretClan contest. I am doing a colab with in which she writes a chapter, I write a chapter. We hope you enjoy this fandom!_

**|Prologue|**

It was a dark night in the forest where you could hear the wind blowing and could hear a murmuring. "Time to choose," a raspy voice said. "May SpiritClan cower before our choices."

Snickers filled the air. "That's right Shadowclaw. Our choices will make them wish they tried harder for their dear, little, clans." The last words were slow and taunting. Shadowclaw stood before a small cat with a beautiful golden pelt with a defiant look on her face.

"Do not insult SpiritClan Stoneshade. We are still powerful and the clans believe in us and not you vile cats," she said her words dripping with disgust. Stoneshade yowled in anger and brought his unsheathed paw to her face.

"Be quiet Ivyshadow," he growled. "It is not your time to speak." The cat that stood in front of Stoneshade suddenly looked frightened. Ivyshadow had shock clear in her eyes but then recovered and took her place back in front of Shadowclaw with her head held up high.

"Now there Stoneshade," a voice purred. "You're scaring dear Fallowstep and her little sister, Amberpaw. Be a good cat and relax a bit."

Stoneshade bared his teeth at the white cat. "Mouse-brain," he muttered under his mouth.

The white cat sprang to her paws. "What did you call me?" she asked threatingly. "I am not a mouse-brain, you are! I am the founder of this place, the founder of where you are, and where you rule. You will not call me mouse-brain or fox-dung or any insult unless you wish to disappear. You will only call me by my name Iceshadow!" Iceshadow roared.

Amberpaw and Fallowstep winced and a chuckle escaped a cat's mouth. "Weren't you the one telling Stoneshade to relax so Amberpaw and Fallowstep won't be scared? You're quite a cat I see."

"Ravenstorm is here," Shadowclaw said sighing. "You can just tell."

"What, do you not adore me?" Ravenstorm asked pretending to sound hurt. "Oh and I've brought little Miss Prissy from SpiritClan, Larkwing. Ooh, that was a good kick," Ravenstorm said while he laughed as Larkwing tried to fight. "Ouch," Ravenstorm said sarcastically as a weak kick hit his pitch black pelt that gleamed in the dark.

"Let go of me!" Larkwing yowled. "Let go, let go, let go!"

"Shut her up will you?" Shadowclaw asked annoyed. The three other SpiritClan cats watched with their gazes horrified as Stoneshade stalked up to Larkwing and slammed her head onto the ground.

"There." Looking back at the other SpiritClan cats horrified looks, he laughed and merely said, "She's not dead. Just almost dead," enunciating the almost as he cackled with his other friends. Iceshadow laughed.

"Oh what fun it is to tease the SpiritClan cats tonight, hey!" she chanted then started to laugh maniacally while her vile friends joined in on the humor. Amberpaw, Fallowstep and Ivyshadow glanced at each other with disgusted faces.

"Oh. Do we really disgust you that much dear?" Stoneshade said between laughs.

"Yes. Now let go of us," Ivyshadow said; acid dripping off her every word.

"Ooh! Ivyshadow's being a mean girl. Stoneshade, help! I'm scared!" Ravenstorm said sarcastically and then burst out laughing while the other cats from the Black Forest joined.

"Now we four are the four picked to decide all clans for the first Taking. The first ever Taking that will happen and will be a legend. Stoneshade and I are the cats who pick the apprentices while Ravenstorm and Shadowclaw will decide the warriors," Iceshadow purred as she winked at Amberpaw who collapsed on the floor in fright.

The other three cats murmured their consent and bent their heads in conversation with their partner. 10 minutes later, the four cats came to an agreement.

"From WaveClan, Stormblaze and Smokefrost," Ravenstorm said.

"Fro-" Stoneshade started but coughed as Ivyshadow jerked up suddenly and clawed his face.

"Well Little Miss Attitude," Iceshadow said clucking disapprovingly. "You can hide, but you can't run. "The downfall of the clans will start here. Run little ones and bring the SpiritClan cats a message. "_The song of a wild bird shall light the games and bring the glory."_

"SpiritClan will tell you something as well. "_The call of a wild bird shall light the games and lead the battle." _

As the SpiritClan cats bolted away, the last of the prophecy echoed in the Black Forest cats ears. "Are they saying something?" Ravenstorm murmured.

"We must warn the clans of this new game the Black Forest has thought of. Quickly. Ivyshadow, Amberpaw, Fallowstep alert three of the clans. I'll alert BlightClan. Hurry!" a cat cried. "Send them a prophecy! Anything!

"_When the day is young and the stars are dim, the night will show and take the chosen. The chosen will fight, to end to death. When you must fight for life and fairness, all will stop and watch you take the last breath..."_

"Flamestar! I have hear and received a prophecy from SpiritClan. They said something about fight, fairness, life, death, night, dim, stars, chosen, end. I don't remember..." As those words were spoken a gust of wind blew into the leader's dark cave and an eerie voice was heard.

"_When the day is young and the stars are dim, the night will show and take the chosen. The chosen will fight, to the end of death. When you must fight for life and fairness, all will stop and watch you take the last breath…"_


	2. FoxClan

**TITLE - Life of Blood**

AUTHOR - lost moon falling in stars and

RATING - T for blood, death and such

GENRE - Adventure, romance

FANDOM - Warriors

A/N:_To the lovely people reading this, this story is for the SecretClan contest. I am doing a colab with lost moon falling in stars in which she writes a chapter, I write a chapter. We hope you enjoy this fandom!_

"Skypaw wake up!" Skypaw's brother, Jaypaw growled. He was her only brother, they trained together every day. He was always at her side. He was her best friend.

"Did Rivershadow ask for me?" Skypaw asked, half asleep. Her brother rolled his blue eyes. _Of course my mentor didn't ask for me._Skypaw stumbled to her paws and stretched.

"No, mouse-brain. You know what today is," Jaypaw retorted.

"Don't remind me," Skypaw scoffed. Of course she knew what today was, everyone did. Today was the Taking, Wolfstar had warned them about the Black Forest's evil game. All four clans had no choice but to participate. Today was the day sixteen cats will be sent to their death. Eight apprentices and eight warriors. Today was the day she would be taken away and perhaps never to come back alive. Skypaw had no choice in the matter, she was the only she-cat apprentice in FoxClan. There are five tom apprentices; Jaypaw, Wetpaw, Rockpaw, Sandpaw and Pebblepaw. Skypaw, one of the tom apprentices, a she-cat warrior and a tom warrior will be taken away from the clan today. They will be taken somewhere in the Black forest, at least that's what Wolfstar said. He recieved a warning from SpiritClan about Iceshadow, the leader of the Black Forest, had planned.

"Jaypaw! Skypaw! Come out here!" their mother, Hazeltail called. Skypaw and her brother padded out of the apprentice den. Their mother and father, Blazeheart were waiting for them. They both had a twinkle of sadness in their eyes. Skypaw knew they both knew that she would be taken today. They both knew she wouldn't return. Skypaw had no chance. Her white pelt wouldn't blend in with the forest and she didn't have that much of training. After all, she was only made an apprentice a moon ago.

"We must go and sit with the clan, it is almost time for the Taking to start," Blazeheart mewed; sadness in his voice.

"Look at you two! Your fur is a mess!" Hazeltail hissed, changing the subject. She began licking Jaypaw's white pelt hurriedly. Skypaw and her brother looked exactly alike, except Skypaw had green eyes, and he had blue eyes.

"Stop it!" Jaypaw protested, wriggling out of his mother's grasp. She began licking Skypaw's pelt; her rough tongue lapped her head.

"Ok! My fur is good enough so can we just go now?" Skypaw hissed. Skypaw hated it when her mother groomed her pelt, she knew Jaypaw hated it too. But Skypaw put up with it today, only because she would be taken away.

"Alright. Let's go sit down with the rest of the clan," Blazeheart said sighing. Skypaw padded behind her brother over to the other apprentices. They had a special place for the apprentices to sit, right in front of the great stump. Behind them, were the warriors. On the other side of the camp sat the medicine cat, the queens, the elders and the kits. _I wish I could sit over there._Skypaw thought. The camp began getting darker, as if the sun was disappearing. Chills ran up Skypaw's spine as the camp got colder. A black spiral flashed down from the sky onto the great stump.

"Skypaw what's happening?" Jaypaw whispered in her ear, there was panic in his voice.

"Don't you mouse-brain's know anything? The Black Forest cat has arrived," Sandpaw scoffed. The sandy-colored tom never liked Jaypaw and Skypaw. He's always hated them. He's the most experienced apprentice in FoxClan. He would kill them both the first chance he got. Skypaw glanced back towards the stump. Sandpaw was right, standing on the stump was a black tom. He had a scar under his left eye.

"Hello. I, Nightstrike of the Black Forest have come to take the four cats who have been chosen to fight in the games. As you may already know, the Black Forest have made a game, four cats from the four clans have been chosen to fight in this game. Sixteen cats will be taken, only one will come home alive. We will start with the warriors. From FoxClan, the warriors Stormblaze and Smokefrost have been chosen to compete in the games," Nightstrike purred. I watched as two cats padded forward, their faces showed no emotion.

"Now for the two apprentices. From FoxClan, the apprentices Sandpaw and Skypaw have been chosen to compete in the games," the black forest tom mewed. Sandpaw padded forward. Skypaw remained where she was, her body was frozen. Her heart pounded. She heard Jaypaw whimper beside her. The warrior behind her shoved her forward. Skypaw had no choice but to take her place beside Sandpaw. She glanced down at Jaypaw, his blue eyes filled with sorrow. Skypaw turned my gaze to her parents, their eyes were also filled with sorrow. _They'll have to move on without me._

"These are the four cats who will take part in the games. Remember, only one cat will come home alive. There are also twelve other cats. They may go and talk to their families and friends for it may be the last time they ever do." Nightstrike smiled at the four cats. Skypaw stumbled over to Jaypaw, Hazeltail and Blazeheart.

"Fight hard and maybe you can win. Then you can come home," Jaypaw mewed.

"I'll try," she mewed, doubt in her voice. Blazeheart and Hazeltail remained silent. She didn't know what to say to them.

"It is time to leave," Nightstrike announced. Stormblaze and Smokefrost padded over to them. Sandpaw said goodbye to his family before padding over to the Black Forest cat. Skypaw took a deep breath before padding away from her family.

"Skypaw!" Jaypaw screamed. Her father had to hold him back. Skypaw heard a loud whooshing sound as black smoke surrounded them. It started whizzing around them in a spiral, she knew it would take the five of them to the Black Forest.

"Good luck Skypaw!" she heard her mother call as her paws were lifted off the ground. _Luck is exactly what I need. Only SpiritClan can help me win the games. _Skypaw knew she was going to die, she had no chance of winning. Skypaw closed her eyes tight, wishing she would open them and be safe in the apprentice den. But deep down, Skypaw knew she wouldn't be in the apprentice den once she opened her eyes. Skypaw would be in the Black Forest. There wouldn't be much time left before Skypaw would have to fight for her life.

**A/N: **_This chapter is written by _


End file.
